07 April 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-04-07 ; Comments * Sessions *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: only session, recorded 13th January 1991, repeat, first broadcast 03 February 1991. *Boo Radleys #2, recorded 12th March 1991. Track "Alone Again Or" released on CD "Learning To Walk" (Rough Trade). Other tracks, no known commercial release. Tracklisting *''Tape cuts in as John chats with Andy Kershaw at the start of the show. A few extra seconds of this chat are on Best Of Peel Vol 27.'' *Tad: Crane's Cafe (album - 8 Way Santa) Sub Pop SP89 @ ~ *Gunshot: No Sell Out (12" - Crime Story / No Sell Out) Vinyl Solution STORM 24 *Codeine: D (album - Frigid Stars LP) Glitterhouse / Sub Pop GR 0135 *Robert Ward & The Black Top All Stars: Forgive Me Darling (album - Fear No Evil) Black Top CD BT-1063 *Boo Radleys: Alone Again Or (session) ~ *''John has the idea to do a cover versions show'' *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Drop Your Soul (session) *Scotty: Thieves In The Temple (single) Two Friends *11:30 news *Autopsy: Retribution For The Dead (12") Peaceville VILE 24 T @ *DJ Spike: Unsanity (album - Invisible) Blanc BLC 03 LP @ ~ *Unsane N.Y.C.: This Town (7" - This Town / Urge To Kill) Treehouse TR 020 @ *Cherry Blades: Down # 1 (album - In-Dependance) Imaginary Illusion 028 *''tape flip during above'' *Cherry Blades: Face # 1 (album - In-Dependance) Imaginary Illusion 028 *Cherry Blades: Soul (album - In-Dependance) Imaginary Illusion 028 *Robson Banda And New Black Eagles: insert track name *Glory Box: Raining Embers (7") Tea Time TEA 10 *Bamn: Karma Inner Funky State (12" - Bamn EP) BAMN-002 *Boo Radleys: Something Soon She Said (session) ~ (twice) *A.W.1 David.R.B.: Knights Of A Jedii (12" - The Teenage Battle Of Fujjar & Hilful-Fudul) Scope SCOPE 1 (EP) *Inside Out: I'm Talking (album - She's Lost Her Head) Meantime COX 032 CD # *Ion Peptenar: Joc De Doi (album - Un Virtuose Du Taragote / A Virtuoso Of The Taragot) Electrocord # There are two albums of the same name according to John. Discogs lists both and each have multiple versions of this track.... *Eton Crop: Noisy Town (CD Maxi) Torso Dance TORSO CD 182 John regrets that there is no 7" version but Discogs lists both a 7" and a 12" *A Homeboy, A Hippie & A Funki Dredd: Dream (session) ~ *''tape cuts out''. *''The following are probably from this show.'' *Martin Frederix: Ennio (v/a album - Pay It All Back Volume Three) On-U Sound On-U LP 53 # @ ~ *Darkthrone: Grave With A View (LP-Soulside Journey' (Peaceville) @ *Rumbledub: God Is In the House (unknown mix) (single) ffrr # *Tracks marked # available on Peel April 1991 and @ on Best Of Peel Vol 27. *Tracks marked ~ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1991-04-07 Peel Show R154.mp3 *2) john-peel-31a-1991 ;Length *1) 1:33:56 *2) 45:40 ;Other *1) Created from R154 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Many thanks to Happy Otter. HO John Peel 31 1991 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mixcloud Category:1991 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Available online